Cong Liang
Cong Liang is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. 'Appearance' Considering where he was born and the era he was from, Cong is not a man of out standing height at 167 cm and only has a slightly thicker than average frame from his work as a growing adolescent. Naturally Cong's skin is fair but not pale having a slightly warm peach-ish tone, however constant expouse to radiation from welding has given him a slight tan. His face could be describe as long with mild but none the less masculine features. His hair is straight but not limp, its minimal body giving giving is some volume. Rather than hanging lose, the hair is held back by a band so that it stays out of his eyes. Congs clothing is miss matched but generally tends to be in good shape do the a layers of exterior padding put onto areas that experience the most wear and tear. His most defining feature is his tool belt and vest which he uses a carry various tools need to a repair this and that. His hands show a fair number or scar and are covered in thick callouses. 'Personality' Cong like all personalities is very... Complex. Befor the Seraphim invasion Cong was a quite and flexible but by no means meek person. He could have been described as quitely but politly evasive when understress, and most directness from him in social situations was far between but often held great weight to it. That person is mostly gone now. Cong is now a very direct person socially, saying what he feels need to be said, and expecting honest and direct answers when he is discussing things. Having changed from a simple disginer, to the main engineer of the SK-1X has also given a boost to what used to be very poor self convidence. He now feels intergeral to the world, and feels respected, and to a certain degree demands respect when hes commanding repairs of the ship. Granted respect by Congs standards is quite relaxed, it could acutally be best described has basic human decency with a bit of humility when he tells you what to do. Even when hes a foul mood he always says please and thank you in some form when asking for things and giving out commands on repairs. This certainly isnt to say that hes a nessarily kind man. While Cong is usally a man without agressive tendencies, when they do come about they are quite strong... He is passive agressive at best, and deathly vitriolic at his worst. When in these moods he most quickly depressuises physically expressing his agression, though Verbal expressions of his agression are generally the eaist and safest ways to do it. The best generaly summary of Congs personality would have to be that hes methodical but calm when in a good or nuetral mood, but Grinding when in a foul one. 'History' Cong came into to soul society in 1896 after he died instantaneously in a train collision in the City of Tainjin. Ending up in the 48th southern district Cong was safe but left with very few options as for what to do with his new ‘life’. Having been a fireman/stoker on the steam locomotive that killed him, Cong was no stranger to fire, metal, heat, and hard labor. As such when he came to work for a blacksmith fairly easily tending the fires and generally helping around the smithy. This went on for a few decades, and Cong was taught how to maintain the smithy and the various ovens. Eventually the Smith came under the control a small white collar crime syndicate, as such Cong's new employers had him moved elsewhere to work on a new project. They filled in his previous position with an unskilled laborer. Relocated with the 48S, Cong was tasked with helping helping make and maintaining an illegal Distillery in a warehouse district. There he spent a good century refining the distillation process to make better and cheaper liquors. Over this period of time he discovered he actually need to eat to maintain himself rather than simply eating out a habit, while he certainly wasn't a man of muscle Cong did learn a few kido spell. Patching together incantations form her say and figuring them out through trial and error. He certainly wasn't dangerous or much of a threat, but he could at least surprise people and use that opportunity to run for his life. During the Seraphim attack of 2014... TBD 'Powers and Abilities' 'Zanpakuto' Kurokosagi (Black Heron) 黒小鷺 Yellow Honedge Shikai.png|Active Shikai Darkrai.full.469838.jpg|Zan spirit Cherry.Blossom.full.1681524.jpg|Inner world 'Inner World' Cong inner world is a massive desolate charred grass land, with smoldering trees dotting the land. The ground is covered in ash and soot. In the center of the world stands a Singular massive tree, hits Trunk and branches are charred, and its roots are still smoldering, but at the end of its branches are fine pink flowers that bloom despite the death and desolation around it. Release command: '"Peer into darkness" '''Yami Ni Sanbashi ' Kuokosagi’s first and most likely primary ability is rather unique. Using the candon nanotubes ‘smoke’ generated at the base of the blade, Cong spread the smoke around him and either suspends it in the air or lays it upon the ground. He then senses how the smoke is disturbed as people and objects move through it. In order to bypass this ability the persons Hoh must be twice Congs Sei, attacks on the other hand must be 1.5 time his Sei. Note: Simply because Cong can sense a person or technique does not necessarily mean he can react to it, he is simply aware of it. 'Kemuri no Nagare ' Kuokosagi secondary but most useful ability is a defensive one and makes great use of the properties of Carbon Nanotubes. The smoke that Kuokosagi generates can can congeal into a fine powder that packs very densely, forming a potent shield. It is particularly strong against kentic blows 'Hai Kajo Kaki ' Hai kajō kaki is the tertiary of and only offensive ability of Kurokosagi, when in its shikai state. While not a source of raw power, its not an ability whos tactical potential should be under estimated. As one can gather from the name, this ability generates and fires bullets of ash. While not particuarlly powerful these bullets are both quick and can be fired from behind a Kemuri no Nagare shield, meaning that cover can be maintained while this ability is being used. '''Other Abilites *Shunpo *Kaido *Kido (Max #64) 'Kijin' A fighting style divised by and oritend towards kido specialist. Utilizing the users skill in kido to compensate for other weaknesses even in melee range. *'Netsujo'- A maneuver in which the user employs the use of Sho to increase the force behind their swing. Often used to break deadlocks. *'Hitei'- An integral component of Congs melee repertoire. By imbuing his blade with a seki spell, he is able to defend himself from physical blow he normally wouldnt be able to withstand do the the bakudos unique properties. 'Statistics' 'Trivia' Optional. 'Quotes' Optional. 'Gallery' Optional Tsuboi.Ryoutarou.600.1169728.jpg Cong Face Claim Expressions.png Klein-RL.png Klein SAO.png Kh balthier.jpg|Cong and his tool belt